Ghost from past
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Bomber is doing her medical training on HMAS Melbourne. She is happy till bad news don't remind her on one thing from her past called Liam McClean. He escaped from prison and he is looking for revenge. In her worse moments who will help her and protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything.**

Chapter 1

Leading seamen Rebecca Bomber Brown was staring into her email. Liam McClean escaped from prison. She sighed and delete that email and went out of her cabin. HMAS Melbourne docked back in Cairns. Bomber was doing her medical training there.

"Bomber everything fine?" asked her CO Nikki Holiday when Bomber was passing by her cabin. Bomber looked into her and went in.

"Yes ma'am." answered Bomber.

"I heard that you have one more exam to became qualified navy medic." said Nikki. "I am so happy because of you and Swain will be proud on you." she added and Bomber smiled.

"Who would say I will became a navy medic one day after everything." said Bomber and smiled.

"Especially after almost being kicked out when you pushed Spider over board." said Nikki and laughed.

"Don't remind me on that." said Bomber.

"Do you miss your old Hammersley days?" asked Nikki and looked into her friend and motioned to sit down.

"Too much. And I miss other guys." answered Bomber.

"Me too. Spider is on fregate, Kate and Mike in NavCom, 2Dads in Sidney..." said Nikki and sighed.

"I see RO and Charge sometimes in Cairns. But that became really sometimes. I did not see them now in months. They are still on Hammersley." said Bomber.

"I know. ET is still in touch with them too." said Nikki with smile.

"I also miss Bird and Dutchy." said Bomber remembering them too.

"Who are they?" asked Nikki and looked into Bomber.

"Bird was a gap girl after you left ship and Dutchy was ship's bosun. I think Kate told you about them." answered Bomber.

"Yeah I remember now. Love on first sight probably." said Nikki and Bomber laughed.

"From Jess's side definitely." she added laughing and then sighed. "I miss Swain. He is now working in Barry General hospital but I would like he is still my mentor." she added.

"I miss him too. He is a good friend and he always is optimistic no matter what happens." added Nikki. "You are still in touch with everyone from Hammersley?" Nikki asked while she was looking into Bomber.

"Yes. Sometimes I send a email to someone." said Bomber. "Actually I am not. I didn't hear anything about Buffer since he left." she added.

"ET is in touch with him. He is on some fregate. He allready had seven tours." answered Nikki.

"He never liked patrol boats." said Bomber with smile. "Have a nice shore leave ma'am." she added when raised from chair.

"You too Bomber. And good luck on exam and see you in two weeks." said Nikki. Bomber smiled and went towards her cabin to change into civil and collect her things.

Bomber came home in her flat. It was silent and it was a sign that her roommate was out. Bomber sighed and went to change herself. She put bottom part of warm-up suit and some top and put on her shoes for running. Bomber wanted to use little bit her free time to run on beach.

She change herself and took a glass of orange juice when someone knocked on her doors. Bomber went and opened it.

"Miss Brown I am agent Murphie from federal police. Can we a word please?" he asked.

"Yes of course. What is that about?" she asked when she let him through.

"We have to talk about Liam McClean." said agent Murphie and Bomber became pale into face.

"Liam McClean? What about him?" she asked and sit on sofa and looked into agent in front of her who sit in chair.

"McClean escaped from prison yesterday morning. As you were one of witnesses who put him away he probably could go after you to revenge on you." said Murphie.

"He doesn't know where I live and I doubt he will try anything..." started Bomber.

"Woman who helped him in escape and then testify against him is killed this morning. Miss Brown I think you should say yes on protection till we don't catch him." Murphie suggested and looked into pale Bomber.

"I do not want protection and please can you leave me alone now?" asked Bomber looking into agent who nodded.

"But we will leave one team of agents out of building for any case." said Murphie.

"Whatever. Now get out!" she said and pointed on doors. Murphie stand and went out closing door behind him.

Bomber put her head in her hands and sighed. Not again that mess. Last time testimonies almost bring her on edge of nerve brake down. But then she wasn't alone. She had a Buffer and Spider and others from Hammersley by her side. Bomber took her phone and key and went to run. She was running on beach so fast without stopping. Some guys cheared up thinking she was preparing herself for marathon. Bomber keep with running till she didn't reach soft sand and she crashed on it without strenght. Cold sea air graze her skin and she shivered not aware tears what rolled down her cheeks.

"Miss are you ok?" asked masculine voice and she winced little bit. It was familiar voice. Bomber turned and looked into familiar man who was now kneeling by her side and wrapped her arms around him and start to cry first time in that day.

 **Author's note: This is my new story. Hope you all enjoyed in first chapter. Let me know your predictions about man who shown up on beach. Who is he? Let me know so review please.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost from past

Chapter 2

Lilly Donaldson came home. Doors were opened and Becca wasn't in. That was weird. She was never doing that.

"Becca you are in?" asked Lilly when he left her things in corridor. She kick her shoes off and went in living room. "Becca where the hell are you?" said Lilly when she came in and see that flat was empty.

"I would like to know where is your friend too sweetheart." said Liam while he was sitting on sofa and he was holding a gun pointed into Lilly.

"Who are you?" asked Lilly and looked into Liam trying to reach her phone in her pocket.

"Old friend of your roommate." answered Liam.

"I know all Becca's friends and none of them didn't hold gun pointed into me till far." answered Lilly and looked into Liam.

"Put it down. Your phone. I am not an idiot." said Liam. Lilly sighed. She secretly called Becca but her phone was switched.

"Then took it from me." said Lilly and start to run towards doors. Liam take a gun and shot her three times in her back. Lilly fell on floor dead.

"This didn't have to finish like this sweetheart." said Liam and went out knowing that shooting was heard in entire building.

Bomber was still sitting on beach, in sand, crying in his arms. She didn't say one word till far and he was very worried for her. He has never saw her like this, not even after Victory day Island.

"Bomber what happened? Are you ok?" he asked softly caressing her back in comforting gesture.

"Again. When I thought everything was over he returned." said Bomber crying, her tears dampening his t-shirt.

"Who returned?" he asked smoothing her hair.

"Leading seamen Brown. Finally. You made me to run all over city for you." said agent Murphy being very breathless.

"Why the hell you don't leave me alone?" yelled Bomber when she rised and looked into breathless agent. "I don't need bloody protection." she added yelling.

"Seaman Brown..." started agent Murphy.

"Agent Murphy you should to respect her wish." he said and looped protective arm around her.

"I remember you. Petty officer..." he started.

"Chief Petty officer now." he said. "Look I will walk her home and stay there. I don't know what happened but I won't left her on her own for a moment." he added and looked into agent who nodded but he was stopped answering because his phone rang. Murphy answered on his phone and turns pale. After he finished his conversation he returned back to Bomber and her new protector.

"I think it is better to you take her on some other safe place Chief Petty officer." said Murphy and looked into them.

"Something happened?" asked Bomber and looked into Murphy.

"No. Sailor do it like that please." said agent Murphy and walk away.

"Come on Bomber. Let's go somewhere where we can talk." he said and they start to walk too.

Agent Murphy came in Bomber's apartment where agent Roys was waiting him.

"Woman in her middle 20s. Shot three times in back. Probably when she tried to escape. She was holding phone and tried to call someone. Probably her roommate." said agent Martine Roys.

"She tried to warn her roommate and on end she gets killed." said Murphy and sighed.

"Her roommate. Where is she?" asked Martine.

"With one guy. You know him. He served on Hammersley. So her ex crewmate. She is on safe." said Murphy.

"One good news." murmured Martine and looked in dead body on floor.

"Will you finally tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked and sit by her side. For first time that day she looked into him.

"Let's said Buff that my worse nightmare returned. Liam McClean escaped from prison and he is looking for me probably." answered Bomber. "And I am terrified." she added.

"Why you don't take protection? He can hurt you." said Buffer and took her hand.

"I don't want it. I want to this all stop and to he just disappeared from my life as a bad dream." said Bomber. "I have to warn Lilly to go on other place to sleep for any case." she added and took her phone. Then she saw that Lilly called her. "She called me." said Bomber and called her. After a while someone answered and it wasn't Lilly.

"Agent Roys here." said Martine when she answered on Lilly's phone.

"Rebecca Brown here. What are you doing in my apartment. Where is Lilly?" asked Bomber having a feeling she will faint.

"I am sorry I have to tell you this, but your roommate has been shot." said Martine don't know how to tell her.

"What?" asked Bomber and jump from sofa. Buffer followed her. "How is she?" she added.

"I am sorry but your friend is dead." said Martine. "Liam McClean broke in your apartment and shot her probably looking for you." she added. Bomber didn't answered. She just dropped her phone and almost fell down. Buffer caught her in his arms and help her towards sofa.

"It is my fault. She is dead because of me. I should to be on her place." said Bomber crying again in his arms.

"Don't say that Bomb. It is not your fault. Liam McClean did it. He is crazy, blind with his own revenge." said Buffer and she looked into him.

"Buffer he was looking for me not for Lilly." said Bomber. Buffer wipe couple tears away with his fingers from her cheek.

"And she was collateral damage. There is no your fault." said Buffer.

"I think that is best thing what I can to do is to go from here. I don't want to you became hurt because of me." said Bomber and tried to raise but Buffer stop her and took her hand pulling her back on sofa.

"But..." she started but he interjected.

"There is no but Bomber. First time when you faced with that criminal it was my fault." said Buffer and hug her again. That was only thing what he could do after all what she pass through because of him. After couple moments she pull back and looked into him. They leaned in and kissed. They pull back looking what other would do, should they go further or let everything on kiss. Bomber decided they should, and pull him close and kiss him again sliding her hands on his neck. He didn't need more encouragement and he pull her in his lap and kiss her back very passionately.

 **Author's note: Here is one more chapter. I want to say sorry to Alimoo1971 for not mention her in last chapter. Her story hunted give me idea for this one. But probably my story won't have happy end. Still didn't decide. Lol. ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **?. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: chapter not for people under their 18. Rated MA.**

Chapter 3

After long kiss what they shared, Buffer slowly move back while they both tried to catch some breath. They looked into each other for a moment and Bomber kiss him again but shortly this time.

"You sure you want this? I don't..." he started but Bomber silenced him with a kiss.

"Shhh. Yes I want this." she whispered and kiss him again. He picked her in his arms and carried in his bedroom where they quickly rid of their clothes. Buffer lied her on bed and kiss her again slowly moving his hand on her slip. His lips wandered on her neck towards her ear and then he whispered with husky voice:

"Now Bomber Brown tell me what do you want to I do to you?"

Bomber shivered when his hot breath pass by her neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Whatever you want." Bomber whispered back.

"Ok then." he said. "I have lot of it on my mind." Buffer added with grin.

Buffer kiss her softly, slide on her body down, kissing her all over her body, ly betwen her legs, loops his arms around her open legs, open carefull her pussy and kiss it softly, starts to kiss, lick and suck on it, move slowley and joyfull his toung in it, enjoy her smell and taste. Bomber sighed breathless, gasp for breathe, grab sheets with her hands and enjoy his sense game on and in her pussy how he kiss, lick and suck on it. Slowley, carefull, gentle and joyfull. Bomber feels like in heaven. She close her eyes and enjoy Buffer's lovegame. Her breathless sounds come louder, she moans with closed eyes and move her hips up to him. She bite her lips trying not to scream from pleasure. Buffer lick slowley each inch of her pussy, suck it betwen his lips, kiss it millimeter for millimeter, push his toung in it as deep, as he can.

"OOOOH, BUFF!" moans Bomber loud, graps harder in her sheets and move again with her hip up to him. Buffer sucks her lovebottom betwen his lips, suck carefull, joyfull on it, let his toung dance over the top, move slowley his toung in her, let it dance inside it.

"BUFF!" says Bomber loud, grab his hair and push his head between her open legs. He suck on her pussy, let his lips wander around it, lick slowley through it, enjoy her wetness. Bomber sighed louder. Buffer lick again over her lovebottom, suck joyfull on it, let his toung playing in her.

"MORE, BUFFER, MORE!" she sighs loud and breathless, grab his hair again and move her hip up. Buffer push his toung deep in her, let it dance, suck Bomber's wetness, suck on her lovebottom, suck it between his lips as it is an Ice. He sucks so long on it, to that Bomber move with a loud sound her hip up, push his head betwen her legs, close them and gasp for breathe, as she came.

"YEEEEES, BUUFF!" she yelled breathless and fall back on bed. Buffer lick her pussy clean, slide slowley up over her body, kiss and lick carefull her hot skin.

"You taste like Honey for the Gods, Bomber." whispered Buffer, kiss her softly and ly carefully over her. Bomber wrapped her arms around him and pull him closer to her. Buffer kiss her neck let his lips sliding on her shoulder and his hands wandered up on her body over her breasts. She moaned and buried her head in his neck. Buffer entered in her making her moaning breathless.

"Buffer." she moaned when he start to move inside of her. He kissed her passionate sliding his arms around her and pull her closer to him. Bomber wrapped her legs around his waists and slid her hands on his back scratching him while he was moving inside of her on moments gentle and slow; on moments hard, wild and fast bringing her to delirium.

"Oh Buff!" she moaned loud scratching his back again but this time scratching him harder because she was coming close. He moaned too sucking her neck leaving a mark on it and moved deep in her. Bomber finished moaning loud while her fingernails were buried in his shoulders. After few seconds Buffer finished too being breathless. They still were holding each other in arms both being breathless.

"This was... wow." said Bomber trying to catch her breath. "When you said you had something on your mind I didn't think it will be like this." she added.

"You liked it?" he asked with grin.

"Yes it did." she answered and kiss him. "But I hope there will be more of it." she added running her hands on his back.

"Maybe." he said with grin and kiss her back starting his love game again.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter which is definitely not for kids and people under 18 years old.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shore leave ended weak earlier than it was planned. Liam McClean still was on freedom and Bomber still didn't want protection. She came in port and was faced with Nikki.

"Where have you been all these days?" asked Nikki when she saw her medic on dock.

"At friend's house." answered Bomber. "I am fine." she added.

"Ok. We will have patrol together with Hammersley. And you won't believe me who returned." said Nikki.

"Who?" asked Bomber and looked into her CO.

"Buffer. He is now chief petty officer." said Nikki.

"Wow. He get promotion?" said Bomber because she didn't want to Nikki finds out where she spent her days last week and a half.

"Yes he did." answered Nikki. In that moment women in port joined Buffer going towards Hammersley who was docked two dock place lower than Melbourne.

"Welcome back Buff." said Nav and hug him.

"Thanks Nav. Bomber I am surprised. Still in Navy with your temper?" asked Buffer and smiled.

"Yes I am. Still in Navy." she answered and hug him, otherwise Nikki would suspect something. She just hoped she didn't blush when his hand brushed her lower back.

"Why are we doing this patrol together?" asked Bomber to Nikki don't notice something or she would never heard end of her teasing.

"People smuggle over board. One ship can not do that so two will be perfect." said Nikki.

"Excuse me I have to go to finish something about medical suplise." said Bomber and went on ship saluting to ship's mascot and remembering last couple days and nights full of passione what she spent with Buffer.

Bomber walked in her ambulance room. What a week? Two weeks ago she never thought she will having some kind of affair with her friend and she didn't know what she was feeling towards Buffer.

"Bomber how pass exam?" asked ship's main medic Toby Jones.

"Fine Chefo." she answered. "Now I am expecting results." Bomber added.

"You will pass it." said Chefo and walked out leaving Bomber to her thoughts again. Later she was in galley doing her job and preparing a lunch for crew still thinking about shore leave behind her. She still couldn't forget any moment what she shared with Buffer.

"How are you coping?" asked Poo, ship's XO and her friend.

"Good. Why?" she asked not looking into him.

"Well all about that guy who escaped. Where have you been week and a half? Me and dad get worried for you." he said.

"I was with friend." said Bomber preparing a lunch.

"Bomber can you prepare a coffee? We will have a visit from Hammersley." asked Nikki when she came in galley.

"Of course." she said and smiled.

Half an hours ago, visit from Hammersley came on Melbourne. Their new CO, lieutenant commander Jonathan Smith, their bosun, chief petty officer Tomaszewski and chief petty officer Thorpe came there.

"Welcome aboard." said Nikki. She lead them towards ship's office. After a while, Bomber brought coffee and muffins into office and she was surprised seeing Buffer there.

"I didn't know you will be here too Buff. Otherwise I would bring tea for you." she said.

"It is ok." said Buffer. They both couldn't look into each other without remembering their nights full of passione. Bomber nodded and went out. When she went out she leaned on wall feeling her heart could jump out of her chests.

"Bomber lieutenant commander Holiday send me in galley to take a tea while we have a short break." said Buffer.

"Sure. This way, follow me." answered Bomber and start walking towards galley. When they reached galley Bomber made him a tea and give him a mug. They stared for a moment into each other.

"This is wrong. We don't even know what to do, how to behave. We don't even know what is this between us." said Bomber and lean on table.

"I know. I have same feeling as you." said Buffer not looking into her.

"Maybe the best would be to we quit this. Whatever it was." suggested Bomber.

"I agree..." he started.

"Excuse me sir, CO calls you." said young seaman and Buffer went out. When he left galley Bomber sighed feeling weird feeling in her heart, feeling like she lost something valuable in her life.

 **Author's note: one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what do you think so comment.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir HMAS Melbourne notice one yacht on these coordinates." said RO when he walked on bridge and gave CO papier with coordinates. "And this yacht looks like that one what feds think that was stolen by Liam McClean." he added.

"Sir we have to be there before Melbourne. If he notice Bomber Brown he will finally has his sick revenge." said Buffer and their CO nodded.

"Ryan, set curse." ordered CO. Young navigator nodded and do it. Buffer sighed worriedly and glanced on watch.

"We will be there in half an hour." said CO and looked into ship's bosun.

"And Melbourne will be there in 25 minutes." said Buffer and walk out from bridge.

"Sir can I go for a moment from bridge?" asked Charge worried for his best mate. CO looked into engineer and nodded.

"Yes you can Charge." he answered. Charge nodded and went out from bridge and followed Buffer towards boarding room.

"You ok Buff?" asked Charge and looked into his mate who was doing check of equipment.

"Yes. Just worried." he answered.

"I have never saw you like that Buff." said Charge.

"Liam McClean is dangerous. If he see Bomber he will kill her. Or whatever he gets on his mind." said Buffer feeling very worried for Bomber.

"I didn't know you are worried for her so much." said Charge.

"I am." said Buffer and lean on locker.

"Is there something between you two?" asked Charge and looked into Buffer. "I am not going to tell anything." he added.

"We spent some time together and now we finished it but I..." started Buffer.

"But you can't stop thinking about her." finished Charge and Buffer nodded and start again with checking equipment.

Boarding party of HMAS Melbourne boarded that yacht. When they reached yacht, they saw RHIBs of HMAS Hammersley on horizon.

"Search bellow deck." ordered Poo and two young sailors went down from where came gunshots.

Bomber, Sarah and Jimmy went down with raised weapons. In that moment RHIBs from Hammersley came on yacht. Couple gunshots came from bellow deck. Buffer and three more sailors run bellow deck. Sight in front of him froze Buffer. Three dead sailors was lying on ground. Bomber was lying on ground being shot bleeding heavily.

"Bomber." yelled Buffer and knelt by her side putting her in his arms. "We need medic right now!" he added through radio.

"Liam run out. He...he had a speed boat." started Bomber while she was being in big pains.

"Calm down. And breathe ok? Medics will be here soon." said Buffer pressing his hands on her wound and trying to stop a bleading.

"I am sorry." said Bomber starting slowly to slip out of consciousness.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." said Buffer and remove her helmet.

"Yes I do. Last week was one of the best what I had in a while." she said and lose her consciousness. Chefo and Lang, Melbourne's medics run in together with Poo who was scared for Bomber, but also was jealousy surprised seeing Bomber in Buffer's arms.

"Move Buff." said Chefo and start to give her first aid. "Lang contact ship and say we will need urgent medivac. She doesn't have lot of time." added Chefo and Buffer's world crashed down. Possibility of losing Bomber on that way was terrifying. He just start to realise how she was worth for him. Chefo's voice interrupted in his thoughts.

"Buff can you take her on boat deck? There is a stretcher waiting her there." said Chefo. Buffer nodded and bring her on boat deck. After they put her on stretcher, RHIB took her on Melbourne. Buffer sighed begging God she be ok.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. Let me know what do you think should happen next so review. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffer hated his new posting in that moment. He wanted to be in hospital, to make sure Bomber is ok. But no, he was stuck on Hammersley, on some stupid patrol with 50% chances they will catch McClean. No one didn't bother to ask how is Bomber. Everyone were preoccupied with their own problems. Buffer sighed frustrated. He should to be in Cairns, by her side. He should...he should to be there on that ship and he should to protect her and not let Liam McClean to hurt her again. Buffer sighed once again and looked into water. Next time when he see McClean, he will kill that bastard.

Nikki and James were standing in hospital waiting room. Nikki was worried for her best friend and for sailor under her command. She should to stop her going. On end of end, she was CO and she should to made Bomber to stay on board when they all find out for possibility that McClean was there. And look what she get from Charge and Buffer was killing her.

James Patterson-Poo was very worried for Bomber. He knew her for long years now and he has never been so scared like that before. Secretly he had a crush on her for so long, but he didn't want to overstep and ruin their friendship. And his heart hurt first when he saw her shot and then in some other bloke's arms. That Hammersley's buffer was very worried for her. Everyone could see that. To he could he would stay with her till medivac.

"You are here for leading seaman Brown?" asked doctor when he came in waiting room. Nikki and Poo raised.

"Yes. I am her CO, and this is ship's XO." said Nikki. "How is she?" she added.

"She survived surgery and she will need long recovery. Bullet succeeded to hit her torso on place where it is not protected with Kevlar vest, her ribs. It could kill her. One inch up and she would be dead now." said doctor.

"Will she be able to serve again on sea?" asked Nikki.

"Yes she will. She just will need a long recovery time. Holiday, sea breeze, and she will be ready to return in month, month and a half." said doctor and nodded and walk away. Nikki sighed with relief and take her phone.

"I will call Buffer to say she will be ok. He said to I do that as before as medics told us some news." said Nikki calling. She contacted Hammersley and after she finished their talk she ended a call.

"I really can't understand that Hammersley's buffer. Why is he so worried for Bomber?" asked Jamie.

"They are friends. And he always protected her." said Nikki. Jamie looked suspicious into his CO and nodded.

Waking was painfully. Taking deep breath without shooting pain was almost impossible. Bomber Brown slowly opened her eyes still feeling anesthetic impact. Someone was standing over window. Everything was still blur and she had to blink couple times to see who was standing by window. She felt bit disappointed when she saw that person by window wasn't person she deep in her heart hoped was.

"You wake up?" asked Jamie when he noticed she was awake.

"Yeah. What happened? You succeeded to catch Liam?" she asked quietly and slowly move her head to look into him.

"No. But Hammersley is looking for him. They will find him." said Jamie and take her hand.

"Last thing what I remember was that I was lying in Pete's arms and after that all was blur." said Bomber not realising she used 'Pete' and not 'Buffer'.

"You lost your consciousness then." said Jamie and he was interrupted by Nikki.

"Just pop in to say hi. Jamie we have to crash sail. Mike Flynn's order." said Nikki. Jamie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"When we return I will pop by to see you." said Jamie and went out.

Two weeks later, home port

Two weeks later, Hammersley finally docked back in Cairns after failed hunt on Liam McClean. HMAS Melbourne was still hunting trails but without some succession.

Buffer couldn't wait to get out of ship enough fast to go to hospital.

"Hey Buff do you want to go for a drink? All crew is going." asked one junior sailor, not older than Spider when Buffer first time served on Hammersley.

"No thanks Hunch. Already planned my shore leave. Have a fun guys." said Buffer walking away from port. His main finish was to go in hospital and see Bomber and to make sure she is ok.

Bomber hated being stuck in hospital. Doctors, nurses were driving her crazy. Don't walk, don't sit a lot. Snobs. And agent Murphy was driving her crazy too. Everyday he was checking was she ok and was she in hospital. She couldn't fly from there, could she?

Bomber was standing by window. Walking around was still hard but she had a lot more strength than couple days earlier. Outside was nice day with sun and gentle sea breeze. Perfect ending of day. And she was stuck in bloody hospital room.

These two weeks in hospital made her to think about her life and some decisions what she has made. Two weeks later she was regretting finishing all that with Buffer. She needed him now. His supportive words, smile and hug and lot of other things. But she was stupid and ended it all because of scaring she will be hurt as every time she let herself to her feelings. She sighed thinking that she was biggest idiot on world. She lost Buffer in every way then. She lost him as a lover, friend and everything what they used to be. Bomber sighed once again and turn around to return back into bed. Then she was surprised seeing Buffer on doors of her room.

"I knew you would be grumpy and pissed after two weeks being stuck here so I brought Thai food with me." he said with grin and that smile make Bomber's heart to flip flop again.

"Good thinking." she said and smiled being happy she saw him again.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. Please tell me your predictions for future chapters Alimoo1971 and Keli758? I hope you all like this new part of this story.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"To you didn't bring Thai I would kick you out or rip your head off." said Bomber after they finished with eating.

"So bad?" asked Buffer while he and Bomber were sitting on bed.

"Even worse." she answered and shock her head. "Rehabilitation, doctors, feds." Bomber added with utter horror on her face.

"I really understand you. So Thai made you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. And you." she answered and blushed when she realise what she said. "You are only normal person who came here in last couple days." Bomber precalculated her words.

"So I can came next time?" he asked.

"You are welcome." said Bomber and looked into him. "Liam is still there on freedom?" Bomber asked and turn her gaze out on window.

"Yes he is. But we will catch him. I promise you." said Buffer and take her hand. Bomber didn't brush his hand away and she felt jolt of passione when he touch her and memories from one week of wild passione what they spent together graze her mind again.

"So you are on shore leave? For how much?" asked Bomber.

"Two weeks till three. Hammersley is on repairs so when repairs are finished we will return back on sea." said Buffer.

"So do you want to we go for a drink when I came out from hospital? To repay you for Thai." asked Bomber.

"Guava mojo?" asked Buffer and smiled.

"Guava mojo." said Bomber and smiled too. "Spending these two weeks stucked into hospital made me to think about some things. And I finally saw how much wrong choices I have made in last while." she added. Bomber wanted to made things right between her and Buffer, to try to return it back that what they had whatever it was. If that was just a sex for him she didn't mind. She just wanted it back. "And I have to say I was wrong in many things. One of it was..." Bomber was interrupted by couple more visitors.

"Well we all heard that you are shot so we use it to make Hammersley reunion." joked Kate coming into room followed by Mike, RO, Charge, Swain, ET, Nikki, Bird and Dutchy.

"Nice place for reunion." Bomber said sarcastic and laughed.

"I hope you are not on penthidine." joked Dutchy. He and Bird were together, soon getting married. Bomber still couldn't believe in that. They always were like brother/sister friends. And she wasn't only who was surprised. Everyone were surprised with that news. Dutchy and Bird together. Only person who wasn't surprised was Kate but she always had six sense for these things.

"No mate. It is your speciality." answered Bomber.

"How are you feeling Bomb?" asked Swain and looked into her.

"Same as hour and a half when you were here and asked me same question so I am fine." said Bomber and sighed. "And I want to go home." Bomber added looking into Swain who shock his head.

"Not yet. You have to stay here more couple days." answered Swain and Bomber rolled her eyes but nodded. Arguing with Swain won't help her.

Bomber sighed. She wanted to tell Buffer that she made wrong thing with ending their affair but as always guys from Hammersley find a moment when to kick in. Bomber hoped they will leave soon so she will stay with Buffer again and have one more chance to talk with him. She wasn't very interested in talk so she was just smiling and saying word or two. Her plans to talk with Buffer later fell in water when he said he has to go.

"I will pop by again. Take care." he said and went out.

'Great.' Bomber thought. She really was lucky. How now to tell him? She barely collect enough courage to say him now and she was distracted. Was she asking too much? Just two minutes with him to tell him all.

"We tired you up and you should to take some rest." said Swain.

"I will pop by tomorrow again." said Kate and smiled. They all say their goodbyes and went out leaving Bomber alone but not for very long time.

"What? Here was Hammersley reunion?" asked Jamie from doorway.

"Something like that." answered Bomber and looked into her XO who came in and sit on bed.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Ok. Bit boring. But I am fine." answered Bomber and glanced on night cupboard. "Oh he forget his phone." she added when she noticed Buffer's phone there.

"Who forget it?" asked Jamie and looked into her.

"Peter, Buffer I mean." answered Bomber. "He will probably came back for it." she added hoping he will.

"Probably." said Jamie hoping he won't return. He never liked that guy. Hammersley's bosun. He met him couple years ago when he still was serving on Huan. Jamie saw him couple times more after it because he was Charge's best mate. But he was full of himself and he was so close with Bomber back then. Jamie had to confess that he felt slight relief when Buffer left Hammersley. And now he was back again.

"Earth is calling Poo. Are you there?" asked Bomber and wave her hand in front of his face.

"You said something?" he asked and looked into Bomber.

"Nothing. Where the hell you went? Some day dreaming or what?" asked Bomber and looked into him with smile.

"Something like that." said Jamie and smiled too and take her hand in his and caressed it gently. Bomber felt bit weird with that gesture. She didn't move her hand away just to not offend him. But she was wrong to not do that.

"Sorry to interrupt. I forget my phone." said Buffer from doorway.

Bomber looked into him and see where his gaze was fixed. He looked into intertwined hands. Bomber quickly move her hand from Jamie's grip and looked into Buffer begging God he didn't think that she had something with Jamie.

"Yeah. Here it is." said Bomber and pointed on little cupboard where his phone was. Buffer took his phone avoiding to look into Bomber.

"Sorry for bumping in like this." said Buffer and went out. Bomber looked for him thinking how big idiot she was **.** Holding hands with some guy while thinking on another one.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me your predictions for next chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bomber was big idiot and she knew that. Since Buffer came back for his phone and saw how she was holding hand with Jamie, pass a week and he didn't come to see her. Bomber tried to call him but he didn't pick up. Hammersley was still in port on repairs so that meant he didn't want to pick it up.

After three weeks spent in hospital, Bomber was relised home. She was packing her things in bag. Agent Murphy told her to go in hotel and she said yes, because it was or hotel room or feds protection. She finished with packing and sit on bed. She wanted so much to have someone now by her side. Who she was kidding? Not someone, she wanted Buffer, but she royalty mess up with him.

"Are you ready Bomb?" asked Swain when he entered in her room.

"Yes I am. I packed my things. And I am ready to finally go home." answered Bomber. Swain looked into her and sit by her side.

"What is wrong?" he asked and looked into her.

"I messed up. I royalty mess up with one person. And now he is not picking up now and I can't explain him how much actually I care for him." said Bomber and looked into Swain.

"Auch. Did you tried to explain him that day?" asked Swain.

"Yes I did. But he turned and walked away without any word. And he all misunderstood." answered Bomber and put her head in her hands.

"Now you have a chance. Go home, take some rest, and then go and talk with Buffer." said Swain and Bomber looked into him confused.

"How the hell do you know about who I am talking?" asked Bomber confused and shocked.

"Well you told me now by your reaction, and I saw Buffer week ago practically running away from your room out and couple minutes later Jamie went out too. Am I right?" asked Swain with knowing smile.

"He walked in and saw how Jamie was holding my hand and he all misunderstood." said Bomber.

"Go and talk with him. Or call him." said Swain.

"I will. I have to make things right because maybe next time I won't be lucky as this time." said Bomber and raised up. She took her bag and looked into Swain.

"When I came on control I will pop by to see you." said Bomber and went out. She came in hotel room. Thing number one was talk with Buffer, thing number two was finding a new place for living. She change herself in some old shorts and long, wide top because it still was uncomfortable wearing anything else because of her wound. Knock on doors interrupted her and she went and opened it. Bomber was surprised seeing Buffer standing on porch.

"You? How did you know I am here?" asked Bomber surprised and confused in same moment.

"Agent Murphy called me and ask to keep an eye on you." said Buffer. "And he give me your new address." Buffer added with smile.

"What a character is that agent? I am sick of him." said Bomber. "Come in." she added.

"No. Let's go for drink. You said you will repay me for Thai remember?" said Buffer.

"So guava mojo then?" asked Bomber with smile. Buffer nodded. Bomber took her purse and followed Buffer out.

Bomber and Buffer went in small pub on beach. It was peaceful little place on edge of sea. Some music was heard in back and sea waves were hitting on rocks. Bomber has never been on place like that and she was really enjoying in it.

"You like this place?" asked Buffer gently and that return her in presence.

"Yes I do. It is so peaceful and nice. Sea sounds and sun set is amazing." said Bomber. "And it definitely made my mood better after three weeks in hospital." she added with big smile.

"When I was poisoned couple years ago I spent three days in hospital and it was complete hell. So I know how you were feeling being there for three weeks." said Buffer and smiled on her making her heart flip flop again.

"About that in hospital. Me and Jamie are just friends. Nothing more. He take my hand in comforting gesture." said Bomber and looked into him. She was very nervous.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Why would you?" he asked. He wasn't idiot and he didn't want to be hurt again or used just for making jealous someone.

"I don't want you to have some wrong or bad depinion about me." answered Bomber.

"I would never have bad depinion about you Bomber." said Buffer and take her hand. Again, when their hands touched she felt as a jolt of passione going all over her body. She has never feeling like that before. With anyone.

"So from no one you are my bodyguard?" asked Bomber with grin playing with his fingers.

"Something like that." he answered and smiled.

"So bodyguard after we finish these drinks are you for a walk?" asked Bomber hoping he will say yes. Suddenly her mood was better an she was feeling better too.

"Why not?" asked Buffer and take a sip of his beer.

They stayed for a while in that pub mostly remembering their time together on Hammersley. No one of them didn't say about their nights what they have spent together in his apartment far away from rest of world, but thing what they didn't know was that they both were thinking about it.

After they finished their drinks, they went down on beach for a walk. It was silent walk, both lost in their own thoughts.

Bomber was thinking about her feelings. She has never feeling something like that. So strong, passionate desire towards anyone till now. She wanted him so much that it ached. He was so close to her, but so far from her and that now was so painful for her. She looked into him and saw he was lost in his own thoughts.

Buffer was thinking how young, bad tempered cook became beautiful and attractive woman. She was attracting him back then on Hammersley but he was trying not to look or think about her on that way knowing it could bring only troubles for both of them. He glanced on Bomber who was watching a sunset as a magic.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Bomber looking into sunset.

"I saw a lot of beautiful things. This is nothing in comparing with it." said Buffer looking into Bomber.

"Tell me one thing beautiful as this." said Bomber still looking into sunset.

"I am looking into it." said Buffer and Bomber looked into him confused thinking he was looking into sunset. She blushed when she noticed he was looking into her.

"In sunset?" asked Bomber and looked into him.

"No not in sunset. I am looking into you. You are the most beautiful thing and person I have ever saw." he said and Bomber blushed. He step close and gently put his lips on hers.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. Again I don't owe anything in this story. Just idea. I hope you all enjoyed. Maybe this was something as chapter with happy ending but I still didn't decide what ending this story will have so please tell me your predictions.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost from past

Chapter 9

When he put his lips on hers, it was like electrician impact of passione hit them both. Especially Bomber. That kiss was full and passionate and everything what she has never felt before with any other guy. Bomber slid her arms around his waists and pull him more closer. This kiss was something what she wanted to happen last couple weeks. Buffer wrapped his arms around her and kiss her more deeply making her gasp for air. Eventually they broke a kiss to catch some breathe. They looked into each other.

"I am sorry for ending our affair or whatever it was. I have done it because I didn't want to you get in trouble with Liam because of connection with me..." started Bomber still being breathless.

"Shh. I don't care for him. I just want to spent how much time I can with you." he said holding his arms around her.

"I don't have anything with Jamie. We are just friends. Nothing more." said Bomber with smile looking into his brown eyes.

"I know. Otherwise I would find a way to rid away of him." joked Buffer and kiss her again.

"Hotel is closer." said Bomber with smile having her arms around his neck.

"You sure?" he asked and kiss her neck pulling her more closer.

"I am always sure." she answered and kiss him.

They went into her hotel room. Bomber unlocked it and went in followed by Buffer. Bomber left her keys and purse on night stand. Buffer step close to her and wrap her arms around her waists and pull her closer on his chests. He kiss her neck while his hands went upwards on her breasts. Bomber moaned and lean on him enjoying his lips on her neck. His one hand wandered up on her shoulder and slowly he removed one strap from it kissing her shoulder very gently. His hands wandered back on her waists and he turned her around. He take her face in his hands gently and kiss her first slowly and then passionately. Bomber answered on his kiss sliding her hands beneath his t-shirt pulling it slowly up. She broke a kiss and took his t-shirt over his head and throw it on floor. She kissed him again and moaned when his hands touched her back while removing her top. His lips wandered again on her shoulder while his hands wandered slowly over her wound down on her waists and untied her shorts and slid it down. Bomber step out of it and kiss him softly and moaned while his hands were caressing her back down till her bottom. Bomber's hands wandered down on his waists slowly opening his pants putting them down.

Buffer removed rest of clothes of them both gently pushing her towards bed. He gently lied her on bed and kiss her again, carefully lying over here to not hurt her wound. Buffer kissed her neck and gently entered in her making her moaning with pleasure. Bomber wrapped her arms around his back and kiss his shoulder and neck, suck on it, leaving a mark there. She slowly slid her hands around his back caressing it gently making him moaning. His hands slid on her legs pulling them little bit up still moving slowly and passionate. Buffer kissed her and put her hands bow her head and intertwined his hands with her let his lips on her neck and bite it gently leaving a mark on her neck. He kept moving slowly in her making her gasp for breath.

Bomber moaned under his moves, squeeze his hands, bite his shoulder. She moved beneath him passionately and with pleasure. He was easily and fast bringing her towards end and delirium, but she enjoyed in every sec with him. Her breaths were coming shorter and her moans were louder. Bomber pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waists and again squeezing his hands again.

"Buff!" she moaned when she finished. After couple trustes he finished too, moaning her name. He wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him after he lied on his back.

"I don't want to this became just for one night. I want to we try to be together without hiding ourselves." said Bomber after a while.

"You really want that?" asked Buffer and looked into her.

"Yes. I want that." she answered and looked up on him. "I will understand if you don't want it..." She added but Buffer silenced her with passionate kiss.

"Why we shouldn't try it? Nothing is not stopping us." said Buffer and kiss her passionately again rolling over her again.

"So how do you want to spent rest of day?" asked Buffer with grin and looked into her.

"You have something on mind Mr Tomaszewski?" asked Bomber with big grin knowing what was on his mind.

"Yes I do. And I think you will like it all." said Buffer and kiss her neck. She giggled and squealed playfully when he start to go down slowly.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. I hope you all liked it. I expect your reviews because I really like to get a feedbacks from you guys. I am sorry for mistakes. Any predictions?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Somewhere at dorm, Bomber woke up. She streched and turn and looked into Buffer who was sleeping having his one arm around Bomber's waists and another beneath her. Bomber put gently kiss on his lips to not wake him up and gently cares his face. She was so happy he stayed over night.

Last afternoon and evening was one of best she ever had. It was so passionate, so different. She really liked it. Bomber kiss his bare shoulder and snuggle in his grip deeper. Buffer moaned in sleep and pull her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

Later, Bomber awake when someone kiss her cheek.

"Morning." whispered Buffer near her ear and kiss her cheek again.

"Good morning." said Bomber and tilted her head up and kiss him. "When you wake up?" she added when she saw him in his clothes.

"Early." he answered and kiss her back.

"But you are still here?" she asked and kiss his nose.

"If you want I will leave..." he started.

"No. I don't want it." she answered and kiss him. "Let's go for a walk or on beach today." she added and sit in bed pulling her sheets on her chests.

"Bomber you should..." he started but was silenced with one more kiss.

"I know I should to stay here for my own safety but I don't want it. There is one more week for both of us. You will go on Hammersley, I will go on Melbourne." said Bomber. "So I want to everyone see us together." she added and kiss him again.

"But you are risking a lot with that Becca." said Buffer.

"Look forget on Liam, on feds. Just you and me." said Bomber and kiss him and then looked into him with sad puppy face. "Couple hours. Please." she added.

"Ok but this is last time I am saying 'yes' on your pries." said Buffer and sighed. Bomber squealed happy and kiss him and sit in his lap.

"I knew you will say yes." she said and kiss him again. "I will take a shower and then we go." she added and kiss him once again sliding her hands beneath his t-shirt.

"You said you would go to take a shower." murmured Buffer in his kiss.

"Well you can join." she added and kiss his neck, she screamed playfully when he pick her up and carried her in bathroom.

After one hot shared shower, they start to prepare themselves for walk on beach. Buffer was fixing a strap on his watch, when someone knock on doorway.

"Open it." said Bomber while she was collecting her hair in tale in front of window. Buffer nodded and went to open a door. He opened door and he wasn't very happy when he saw visitor. Same as visitor wasn't happy seeing Buffer in Bomber's hotel room. Visitor was Jamie.

"Buffer, I didn't expect you here." said Jamie and looked into Buffer who looked back into Jamie.

"Why not?" he asked and cross his arms on his chests.

"It is barely 1200 am. You came early." said Jamie still looking into Buffer. Jamie was getting frustrated with seeing Buffer there. It was too early for friendly visiting. Jamie noticed that Buffer hardly had friendship feelings for Bomber. Buffer liked her and Jamie always hoped she didn't like him back.

"Pete who is it..." started Bomber. "Oh hi Jamie. What brings you by?" she asked when she saw Jamie on doorway.

Buffer wanted to show that guy that Bomber was now his and Jamie should to piss of one for good from her. Buffer looked on Bomber who stand by his side. He pull her closer and wrap one arm around her waists. His arms around her waists on that way should be best proof for Jamie to piss of. This time he won't let her go.

"I just came to see how are you." answered Jamie and looked into Buffer's arm around her.

"I am fine thanks." said Bomber.

Bomber had a feeling she was standing between two people. She knew she wanted Buffer, but she didn't want to hurt Jamie either. Jamie was a friend, older brother, nothing more and she had to tell him that.

"I am fine. Especially when I have Pete's full attention." she added with smile. Buffer smiled too and kiss top of her head.

"So you two are together?" asked Jamie and looked into them.

"Yes we are." answered Bomber with smile. How was good to say that. Say these words were making her more happy than she was.

"Ou." commented Jamie.

"You have something against it?" asked Buffer and looked into young lieutenant in front of him.

"No. Why would I?" asked Jamie.

"Because of way of commenting." said Buffer.

"Just said it. Actually I am very happy for you two." said Jamie but Buffer could see that was big lie. "I just pop by to see how are you Bomber. See you in a week on Melbourne." he added and before anyone could say anything left.

Jamie walked out of hotel and sighed. Bomber was with Buffer. Jamie couldn't figure out what she was seeing in Buffer. He was 36-37. He was older than Bomber, really older and she was with him. Maybe Buffer was more protectively for everyone around him and she was just feeling safe being close to him. Jamie sighed once again. Who he was trying to lie? Bomber liked Buffer. And Jamie knew she never will like him on that way. Especially now when he lose every chance to tell her about her feelings, because there always will be Buffer. Jamie went towards his car and drove away.

"What was that?" asked Bomber and looked into Buffer.

"What was what?" he asked after he close a door for Jamie and looked back into her.

"That. Your way of talking with Jamie." said Bomber. Buffer came close to her and put his arms around her waists.

"Just answering on his questions and his jealous comment." said Buffer and kiss her neck.

"He is not jealous..." started Bomber but Buffer silenced her when he kissed her.

"Yes he is. But rightnow I don't want to talk about him." said Buffer and kiss her again releasing her tale and let her hair fell on her back. "Maybe walk and beach can wait little bit?" he added while he start to kiss her neck.

"Or we can spent all day here. That was good idea." said Bomber and moaned.

"We can." he said and kiss her again pushing her gently towards bed.

 **Author's note: I updated new chapter. I would like to know what predictions do you have. And of course I want to say I am very sad because we all will have to wait a long time till new update from celticfire32.**

 **Ihope you all liked my new chapter. I will update tomorrow more. Also I hope you all enjoyed in this story. Let me know what do you think so review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost from past

Chapter 11

Last week of shore leave pass and both, Buffer and Bomber had to leave for a patrols. Hammersley and Melbourne were docked one by other. Buffer and Bomber came in port together holding each other hands.

"I will miss you there on ship." said Bomber and blushed when they stood in front of Melbourne.

"Why have you blushed?" asked Buffer and planted his hands on her face.

"I did?" she asked confused.

"Yes you did. And that is pretty cute." said Buffer and kiss her. Bomber answered on his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They didn't care a lot for other people who saw them.

"Is that...?" asked ET while he and Nikki were walking towards ship.

"Yes that is Buffer." said Nikki happy seeing her friends together.

"And he is kissing with Bomber? Since when they are together?" asked ET with wide eyes.

"Probably since her wounding." answered Nikki and kiss her husband.

"Did you notice that people are confused seeing us as a couple?" murmured Bomber in their kiss.

"Yes I did." answered Buffer and kiss her.

"Well well well! What I see? I think 2Dads owes me 100$." said one voice behind them.

"Spider?" Buffer and Bomber said in one voice surprised. There he was. Standing on dock behind them with duffel bag in his arms with wide smile, happy seeing his old friends. Bomber smiled and hug him. After her, Buffer claps hands with him too.

"What are you doing here Spider?" asked Buffer surprised to see him.

"I am assigned on patrol boat. Bomber shouldn't you be in protection custody?" asked Spider looking into Bomber who smiled and shock her head.

"I am perfectly safe with Pete on shore and Liam can't do me anything on ship." said Bomber and wrapped her arm around Buffer.

"On what ship you are assigned?" asked Buffer and looked into Spider.

"Shortly under your command." answered Spider with grin.

"No way! Not again!" said Buffer and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes I am. I am back on Hammersley." said Spider with grin. "I will leave you two." he added and walk away to chat with Charge and RO. Bomber looked into Buffer and smiled.

"Poor you." she said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waists and pull her closer.

"I start to hate Navy." he said between kisses.

"Me too." she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But there is only three weeks. And we have combined patrols, so there is big possibility we will have a shore leave together in some foreign port." she added and kiss him again.

"Maybe. Warn Jamie. I will broke his nose if he tries to flirt with you." said Buffer and caress her check gently.

"Pete." said Bomber and looked into him with look 'you are crazy'.

"Just said..." started Buffer but he was interrupted by Nikki.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go on ship." said Nikki when she came close to them. Buffer sighed and kiss Bomber once again and went towards Hammersley.

"Since when you two are together?" asked Nikki and looked into Bomber while they were walking towards their cabins.

"One week." answered Bomber.

"After I drove ship out I want to know all details." said Nikki and looked into her friend.

"Well I can't tell you all details." said Bomber with smile and went into her cabin.

Jamie was avoiding Bomber. Melbourne was big ship so it was easy for him. First their met was on bridge, week after they sail. They both were on first morning watch. Bridge was still empty.

Bomber noticed something was wrong, because Jamie barely spoke two or three words with her.

"Jamie what is going on?" Bomber asked and looked into her XO and her friend.

"Nothing." said Jamie not looking into her.

"Something is." Bomber said. "We are friends." she added.

"Friends?" he said sarcastic. "We never been friends. I always liked you." Jamie said.

"Jamie..." she started.

"But you never saw it." said Jamie. Bomber looked around to see are they alone and sighed.

"I have always looked into you as on my friend. A brother. Nothing more." said Bomber. "And you are my XO." she added. "And I have Pete. And I love him." Bomber said knowing that that was truth.

"You loved him?" asked Jamie and looked into her.

"Yes I do. And Jamie, me and you are just mates. Accept it please." she said and looked back on radar when Nikki walk on bridge.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she asked and looked into them. They both nodded.

"Bomber congratulations. I just received an email. You are now qualified Navy medic." said Nikki with smile.

"Thank you ma'am." she said with smile. Nikki smiled back.

Jamie looked for a moment into Bomber and then walked out of bridge with excuse he needs coffee.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. Any predictions? I would like to know your depinions so review.**

 **Rhanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Patrol was passing slow. No shore leaves, no any possibility for Buffer and Bomber to see each other. They both missed that other for these days. Somehow, everytime when they tried to contact over phone or Bomber was busy or Buffer. Like faith decided to put her fingers between them.

Bomber missed him so much. She missed his voice, his touches, his kisses, their nights what they spent together. When she was with him, she felt complete, full, and now she was feeling like something wasn't there.

Same as Bomber, Buffer was devastated without her. He missed her so much. He missed not being able to touch her or kiss her. This became true torturing for him. Only thing what he knew was she was safe there on ship.

"Do you hear this, captain speaking. We will go on one island close to us to help them after storm together with Melbourne. After it we will have overnight shore leave in foreign port. That is all." said CO over PA.

Buffer smiled. Ok, maybe this patrol won't be so bad on end. Hammersley docked on island. HMAS Melbourne already was there. Buffer searched beach looking for Bomber.

"Hospital mate. She is in there." said Chefo passing by him. He nodded, pass orders to rest of Hammersley crew and went into hospital.

Bomber was sorting equipment after she patched some hurt people from storm. She heard someone entered in.

"I am almost done Chefo. Then we can see what damage storm make to building and what hospital needs." she said not turning. Buffer came behind her and wrap his arm around her and with another hand move her tale and kiss her neck.

"Not Chefo. And I hope you wouldn't let him to do this or I will be jealous." said Buffer and kiss her neck again. Bomber smiled and turn to face him.

"You are the only person who is allowed to do that." she said and kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you." she whispered into kiss and hug him happy. It was so nice to have him close to her.

"I missed you too." said Buffer and pick her up in his arms and she squealed.

"This is true torturing." she said holding herself for his shoulders, still being into his arms. "I can't wait to we return back in Cairns." she added caressing his cheek and kiss him.

"So where is that Jamie?" asked Buffer and Bomber sighed.

"Dunno. Somewhere on island." said Bomber and looked into him. She knew she didn't like people hide things for her, so she decided she won't hide anything from Buffer either. "He told me he liked me on not just friendly way." Bomber said honestly looking into Buffer's face waiting for any reaction.

"And? What have you told him?" asked Buffer hoping she didn't feel same for Jamie.

"The truth. To I like you and that me and him can be only good mates. Nothing more." said Bomber still looking into his eyes.

"Ok then. Otherwise I would have to think a way to rid of him." said Buffer with grin. That made Bomber to laugh.

"How romantic." said Bomber and kiss his neck.

"Sorry for interrupting your sweet moment but I think I just find a way out." said McClean from doorway pointing a gun on them. Buffer tried something but Bomber stopped him.

"Don't. He will shot." said Bomber. "You need an exit from here. You will have it. Take me instead of others." she added.

"Bomber..." started Buffer but Bomber cut him off.

"Liam, Navy won't shot on one of its, they will let you to you leave." said Bomber and step ford. Liam pointed a weapon on her head and drag her out and turn and fired a gun shot in Buffer's direction.

"No!" yelled Bomber trying to return in but he pushed her out. His biggest mistake was gun shot because lot of them heard it.

"Drop a weapon!" they yelled pointing weapons in him. He pull Bomber in embrace threatening he will kill her.

Jamie tried to save a woman he loved and step ford behind Liam but he saw him and shot him in leg. But Liam was surprised by action from his behind. He was slammed from behind so hard he drop Bomber on ground. It was Buffer, who's arm was bleeding. He succeeded to restrain Liam and arrest him. Melbourne crew take Liam away, while Chefo checked Bomber and Jamie. Bomber brushed Chefo's hands and run towards Buffer and hugged him.

"On a moment I thought he shot you." Bomber said while being in his arms.

"Bullet just grazed my arm. I am fine." Buffer said smoothing her hair. "You? He didn't hurt you?" he added and pull back to look into her.

"No I am fine. You saved me. Again." Bomber said and kiss him and hug him again trying not to hurt his wounded arm.

Hammersley take back into port McClean and Jamie, while Melbourne finished all job on island.

"It is look like his ship crashed after storm on reef and somehow he reached this island. He saw then Navy and probably you." said Nikki while she and Bomber were standing on deck.

"And almost kill Pete and Jamie." added Bomber. "You don't have an idea how I am feeling relieved now ma'am." she added and Nikki patted her on shoulder.

"You really like Pete?" asked Nikki. She didn't want to anyone of her friends be hurt on end.

"Can I talk with my friend Nikki?" asked Bomber and she nodded. "I think I don't just like him. I think I start to love him and that scare me a lot, because I don't know what he feels for me." she added honestly.

"The look what he had today on his face he show how much you are worth for him. And if I can say he loves you too. And probably that scares him too." Nikki said.

"You think?" asked Bomber with nervous smile.

"I know." said Nikki and went back inside, because they were close to home port. Bomber sighed and looked back on horizon, hoping she was something more for Pete than a brieffe flirt.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not publishing for couple days. Today I will set all chapters and finish this story. Enjoy in this one and let me know what do you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost from past

Chapter 13

HMAS Melbourne docked back in Cairns. Bomber was desperate to come home and see Pete, see him somewhere where they weren't two sailors, officers, somewhere where they were just simply people, just two people who...who...who...liked each, just Pete and Becca. Too much paperwork, too much formulation to be done. Bomber couldn't wait to Nikki says they can go. When she told it, Bomber was one of first people who left ship. She practically run out from it and almost kick Chefo on ground. She took a cab and went into hotel.

Bomber sighed when she entered in her hotel room. She really hated it and she should to find a some normal place for living. Bomber quickly change herself and put some dress on. She take her purse and went out.

Buffer was at home. He was first on patching in hospital, then on tetanus shot. What a mess? But he was happy too. McClean finally was in prison, he couldn't hurt Bomber on any way anymore. That thing was making him happy. He really was scared of his feelings towards Bomber. She was younger than him by good 10 years, she was attracing young woman. She could have whoever she wanted and he really didn't know what she was seeing into him. Buffer knew she could left him and he also knew it would broke his heart. Peter Tomaszewski knew very well that feeling. It was love. Doorbell interrupted him in his thoughts. He raised and opened a door.

"Becca what brings you by? I didn't know Melbourne returned so fast back in Cairns." said Buffer and let her through and then close a door.

"We returned back into port two hours ago. Ship needs new XO." said Bomber and put her purse on sofa and looked back into Buffer. "How is your arm?" she added looking into him.

"Good. Healing." he answered looking into her. Bomber sighed. Every look what he throw in her way with his brown eyes was making her more nervous.

"Good." she said and looked into him. "We have to talk. Ok, I have to tell you something." Bomber added.

"Something wrong?" Buffer asked and looked into her eyes begging God it won't be a bumping thing.

"No. I hope so. You probably are considering me as some young scrumpy cook, but I think I fell in love into you." Bomber said remaining on same spot still looking into Buffer.

"Bec..." started Buffer while he was looking into her.

"I said it. And it is probably the best thing to I go." said Bomber, take her purse and start to walk towards door. Buffer take her for her arm and made her to turn to him. "What? I said it all what I wanted and I think it is better to go home." she added but he stopped her.

"Well now I am not going to let you go. Ever again." said Buffer and pull her closer to him and kiss her.

Year later

"This was long six weeks ma'am." said Jamie sitting for a radar.

"Indeed Jamie. Very long. And it was very long especially for us who have someone at home waiting for us to come home." said Nikki and looked into her XO for a moment, then she returned her glance back on sea horizon.

"Ma'am, can we a word? In private please." said Bomber when she came on bridge.

"Petty officer Tomaszewski of course." said Nikki and looked into her medic. She raised from her chair, give a ship to her XO and followed Bomber out of bridge. They reached CO's cabin and entered in.

"What is it Bomber?" asked Nikki and looked into her best friend.

"I think that you will need a new main medic from next patrol." said Bomber with smile.

"Why? You are leaving? What for?" asked Nikki bit disappointed.

"Yes. Me and Pete hide it for a while, but I am pregnant." said Bomber with big smile on her face.

"Wow. Congratulations. These are great news." said Nikki with happy smile. "You two really deserved it." she added.

"Thank you ma'am." said Bomber.

"Go and take some rest. We will be in port two hours." said Nikki and Bomber nodded and went into her cabin.

Two hours later, Melbourne docked in Cairns. Bomber went out of the ship and she was waited by her husband.

"I missed you." said Pete and pick her up and twirg her in air and kiss her.

"I missed you too. I love you so much." said Bomber holding herself for his shoulders.

"I love you too." said Buffer. "So how are you two?" he added still holding her in his arms.

"Perfectly fine. And happy." Bomber answered. "I told Nikki. She was bit disappointed with that she is staying on ship without her medic and friend but she accepted it." added Bomber and kiss him.

"And Jamie?" asked Buffer jealousy.

"Are you still jealous on him? You don't have to be jealous on him because I love only one guy and that is you." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok." said Buffer and kiss top of his nose. Buffer then glance on deck of Melbourne and saw Jamie on there. He put Bomber back on her feets and kiss her passionately.

Jamie was looking on them and that was broking his heart on lot of pieces.

"Why is she leaving a ship?" asked Jamie when he noticed Nikki by his side.

"Bomber is pregnant." answered Nikki and looked into her XO. "You still love her?" she added knowing every member of her crew in heart.

"Yes I do. And I probably will always love her." said Jamie with sigh.

"But she choose. And her choice was Peter." said Nikki.

"I know and I accepted it long ago. Just still can't see what she sees in him but ok. If she is happy, I am happy too. And I have to tell you ma'am that NavCom granted my transfer request." said Jamie. Nikki looked into him and sigh.

"Ok." she said and nodded and then returned back into ship.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: One more chapter is here. Enjoy in it. Tell me what do you think about it.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost from past

Chapter 14

Epilogue

Six months after she left a ship, Bomber gave a born of little beautiful boy, called Aaron. She decided not to return back on sea and to rest of her life give to her family. She is now working as a medic in Barry General hospital together with Swain. She and Buffer are expecting one more child after two years of marriage. Buffer is promoted into midshipmen and he is still serving on Hammersley.

Jamie Patterson is now living into Perth. He is still not married and his life he give to Navy and his career. Jamie is promoted into lieutenant commander and he is waiting to get posted on frigate as frigate CO.

Charge is also promoted into warrant officer and he is still serving on Hammersley too. Spider is now leading seamen and he married and he is waiting his first kid.

Nikki is still CO of Melbourne, but she is looking for her replacement. She and Josh decided to try for one more kid.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it guys. Story is over. I hope you all enjoyed in it. From today I will post new story called "returning of hero". That story is bit different of any sea patrol I wrote till now. I hope you will read that story too. Thanks for your support guys.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
